This invention relates to a portable corral, and more particularly to a portable corral, which can be collapsed when desired and easily set up in a desired configuration.
With horses, transportation is necessary. The horses must be transported to races, exhibits, or other events. Usually, the horses are transported in a trailer. However, upon arrival at the site of an event, the owner must obtain shelter for both humans and horses.
This is a difficult procedure. Such events are very crowded and arrangements for owners and horses are difficult to find. When the horses are transported to an unknown place, it is critical to permit the horse to exercise. However, it is necessary to prevent the animal from running away.
Conventional fence assemblies are generally time consuming and tedious. Such fence assemblies are difficult to erect and require considerable handling. Furthermore, the fence sections sometimes lack the height necessary to contain a particular animal.
Sometimes it is also desirable to divide a portable structure into one or more chambers or corrals. This is difficult to achieve. The different structures require different features in storing and carrying. Thus, the required features to achieve the desired result cannot always be accomplished.
It is also necessary to brace the corral and have it stand in an appropriate position. Such a structure is difficult to handle at times. The bracing and standing of the corral are required for the containment of horses.
Also, other animals can be contained in a corral. Thus, the corral can also be used for sheep, goats, cattle, or other animals.
Sometimes, the area provided requires various configurations of the portable corral. If the corral can be portable with ease of assembly and disassembly, along with a variety of configurations, great advantages can be obtained. However, these requirements work against each other. Clearly, a device maximizing all of the advantages and minimizing the disadvantages at the same time.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of an easily transported corral.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an easily transported corral for horses.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of an easily assembled corral.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of an easily disassembled corral.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a corral with an adjustable size.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a corral with a variety of configurations.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a corral, which can be braced.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a corral assembled from telescoping panels and fasteners.